the spectacular spider-man: the return of the spider
by midjet156
Summary: it has been two years since the final battle between the goblin and spider-man as peter awakens alive in a warehouse to find that his whole world has changed can he reclaim his life and keep his loved ones safe?
1. Chapter 1

after two years the city has changed so much since the death of peter parker while the new spiderman, miles morales is about to quit peter parker finds himself waking up in a warehouse "uuuuuaaaaahhhhhh my head where am i?" just then daredevil jumps in front of him and says sternly "a ware house on fifth avenue, now do you mind telling me how you are alive after two years underground?" peter taken off guard "i have no idea how i'm still alive after the punishment i took from goblin i should be dead for sure... wait did you say two years!? daredevil replied comfortingly "a lot has changed son if you want all the details i suggest you talk to nick furry" meanwhile at warrens lab "i still can't believe it two years since you died you were my favorite intern gwen" just then got an idea "wait a minute why don't i just clone you?! later on the helicarier " so nice to see you alive! wow you have grown up" peter looking confused asks "i'm sorry.. what do you mean?" "peter your parents were shield agents well scientists really trying to recreate a formula that at the time was thought long lost a sort of radioactive gene splicing he called it neogenics, you were here once about 2 months after you were born, now there are a few things you should know about what went on here these past two years for starters your aunt and miss Watson are currently living in California,after the new spider-man showed up they couldn't take the constant reminder" peter looking even more confused "new spider-man? Ben Riley...?" "no peter i'm not talking about your clone i'm talking about miles morales an intern that started about 2 years back at ESU and got bit by a similar spider that bit you, but word is miles is thinking about hanging it up, and your old pall flash has been bonded with the symbiote for about 4 months and agent venom has been quite a valuable asset" peter in complete shock and disbelief "wait the symbiote isn't going all crazy and controlling him like the puppet he is?!" furry calmly replies "not even a little" meanwhile back at ESU "yes you're perfect just like the original" as stairs at the gwen stacy clone lying in a containment pod.


	2. Chapter 2

after a few days have gone by peter has been living on the shield helicarrier, still trying to adjust to his new life when he receives a phone call: "hey pete? i heard you came back from the dead...?" peter responds in disbelief "harry...?" "dude why are you so surprised you're the one who has been dead for two years not me?" harry asked peter still confused says "well last time i saw you you were all goblin crazy and being taken to Ravencroft?" "well about a year ago i got out and i'm completely normal again." harry said nonchalantly. peter then replied enthusiastically "wow harry that's great" "yeah just when i heard gwen died and my father had killed you i didn't know what to do and now that you're back i just don't know how things can go back to normal after all that i did...?" peter not really knowing what to say "oh harry you know that wasn't your fault we both cared for gwen and she knew you would never mean for that to happen and..." harry feeling a little better and not wanting for peter to keep going "pete you don't have to keep going i know i was messed up but anyway want to catch up?" peter now seeming thrilled says "sure harry sounds great it'd be nice to do something familiar! i'll be there in a few minutes." "alright see you later Pete." meanwhile with doctor warren who is admiring the perfect clone of gwen stacy when she suddenly wakes up in horror "what is going on!, ? what are you doing here!? what am i doing here!? where is peter?!" trying to remain calm " relax miss stacy can you tell me the last thing you remember..?" "i think the green goblin had grabbed me and took me to the Brooklyn bridge and i think i remember falling off and then nothing! what happened!? how did i get here!?" dr. warren ponders to himself "hum... the memory of the subject seems to be improved on this attempt..." gwen overhearing quickly yells "what!?..." "well miss stacy those memories you have aren't really yours you see you are not the real gwen stacy, the original had died that night,you are a clone of her" he said as if it was no big deal. at the thought of his explanation gwen panicked and began banging on the pod to escaped resulting in the fragmented pod knocking dr. warren unconscious. as she leaves she says "i got to find peter".


	3. Chapter 3

at the silver spoon harry and peter are catching up while the other customers are gawking at spiderman and how he returned from the dead and is right there in front of them. peter dismayed says "wow everyone really knows i was spiderman..." harry seeming surprised at his confusion "well yeah man it was all over the news after you died" peter shivers at the reminder "i still can't believe i did and it's been two years since i did..." "i know man it's freaky" then out of no where someone walks in to the spoon someone,familiar, someone impossible, gwen stacy peter in utter amazement "i... i don't believe it gwe... gwen!?" gwen so happy to see him passionately kisses him as she says "oh my god peter!" peter still amazed and dumbfounded asks" how is this possible?, how are you here?" gwen looking very serious starts to explain " says i'm a clone that the original died 2 years ago..." peter i'm anger utters "warren" gwen confused asks "so is it true...?" peter responds remorsefully "yes i'm afraid it is but i'm so glad to have you back. sure you're a clone but you're still gwen!" as he kisses her. just then harry reminds them that he is there "so i see you guys are together again..., so pete what are you gonna do know the world knows who you are?" peter in a joyful tone "what else could i do but retire with one beautiful miss stacy... as soon as i take care of something..." harry and gwen ask curiously "what?" "i need to make sure that there is at least one spiderman watching over this city, time to pay a visit to a mister miles morales


	4. Chapter 4

at the home of the young spiderman miles morales, miles is shellshocked when his door bell rings and he sees peter parker at his door "miles morales i hear you're considering hanging up the mask...?" miles in a complete fanboy moment enthusiastically shouts "oh my god it's you peter parker, spiderman!" peter a bit dismayed by the reaction states " actually it's just peter parker now the title of spiderman is yours now." miles then looks disappointed and says " i don't think so peter i'm not cut out for this , i mean when you died i was there on a roof and could have help you but i just sat there watching and i carried that around for those 2 years, i got my mom killed in the crossfire with a criminal and i lost my friends i don't want to do this anymore! i'm sorry" peter immediately understanding what he is going through starts " i know exactly how you feel miles i have made my fair share of mistakes and sacrifices i let my uncle die because i was careless with my powers, i let down captain stacy and i failed to save his daughter gwen the love of my life, but i kept on going, you can too the city needs a spiderman and you're him, as my uncle ben use to say with great power comes great responsibility and i know you'll make the right choice, good luck miles." as peter leaves mil;es considers what peter said and goes up to get his suit and beat up some bad guys. the new spiderman is back!


End file.
